This ring is for life
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: This is the last Klaine story I'm ever gonna write and I basically wrote it for someone else so yeah! Enjoy this little weird thing here.


**A/N: For what ever reason Kurt and Blaine decided to get a divorce even though they don't really want one. Could Blaine say something that turns the whole shin-dig around?**

0000000000 Blaines POV 0000000000

"Well. I've signed." I said solemnly as I pushed the papers to Kurt for his signature. The second Kurt had finished we would be done. We wouldn't be married anymore.

I wouldn't be able to cuddle up to the one person I loved anymore. I wouldn't be able to kiss or hold him anymore or come home to him. I wouldn't be spending the rest of my life with Kurt. And it killed me.

"It's done..." Kurt whispered sadly.

0000000000 Kurts POV 0000000000

"Well. I've signed." Blaine said as the papers came slowly towards me across the table. Blaine had done it. He had put his signature on their. And now it was my turn.

I would have to deal with it. With not being able to kiss, hold, love the man of my dreams. I would have to put up with being away from the only man I've ever loved and am ever going to love. I would have to deal with being alone again, but forever this time. And it killed me.

"It's done..." I whispered quietly, trying to stay strong even though I was broken inside.

0000000000 3rd Person POV From here on out 0000000000

"Can I ask you something? For just one favour? Do you think I could see you again and hold you for the last time at the end of the month? Once I'm all moved out and then after that I'll be out of your life forever and I won't bother you anymore..." Blaine asked sadly, his voice drifting off into a whisper for the last part.

"Okay... Okay" Kurt whispered back, trying his best not to cry infront of Blaine. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't make this any harder than it had to be.

And with that they left.

0000000000 1 Month later 0000000000

Blaine looked up at Kurt from over the last box he had placed in the back of the truck. He was wondering if Kurt had remembered the promise but as soon as their eyes met he could tell he had.

Kurt stepped back from the truck and waited for Blaine to quickly hop out until he was stood beside him.

"Well." Kurt said, "I guess this is goodbye then..." He trailed off, the pain evident in his voice.

"Yeah..." Blaine mumbled, unable to look at Kurt directly without crying.

Kurt suddenly stepped up to Blaine and Pulled him into a strong hug full of tears.

"I'll never forget," Blaine began to whisper into his ear sadly, "The day you gave me this ring. You told me it was for life..." Blaine twirled the metal around his finger whilst they embraced, "You told me it was for life, so I'll keep it on. For life. Because even though we're parting ways, thats how much I loved you, how much I'll always love you."

Blaine pulled back quickly, placing a small peck on Kurts cheek and hoping into the van.

As the engine started Kurt placed his hand on hs cheek and watched, the tears streaming down his face, as Blaine drove off for the lat time.

0000000000 2 days 0000000000

Kurt had been crying non-stop for the last couple of days. Blaine was gone. He was gone.

Kurts one love was gone. He had to do something...

_"I'll never forget," Blaine began to whisper into his ear sadly, "The day you gave me this ring. You told me it was for life..." Blaine twirled the metal around his finger whilst they embraced, "You told me it was for life, so I'll keep it on. For life. Because even though we're parting ways, thats how much I loved you, how much I'll always love you." _

Kurt remembered it so clearly. He remembered Blaines words.

He had to get him back. And fast.

0000000000 2 hours later 0000000000

Kurt had set up a meeting with Blaine at the place where he had proposed to him. He was going to give him this grand speech and they were going to gte back together. Or at least, thats what Kurt was hoping for.

Blaine was already there waiting, a small flicker of hope in his eyes and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Blaine!" He called out, grabbing the mans attention as he jogged lightly over. Kurts one hand was in his pocket, clutching the small ring box as he hugged Blaine with the other arm.

"Hey." He replied kind of awkwardly, "So what was it you needed?" He asked, twisting the ring on his finger - a new nervous habit he had picked up since the day he left.

"Well, I kind of need to something back. Something I gave you a long time ago and that you swore to never take off." Kurt said, his hand in his pocket clutching the small box even tighter now.

"Oh," Blaine whispered brokenly. "Okay... Here then..." Blaine murmured, slipping the ring of his finger as one single tear fell from his eyes.

_I knew this day was coming. I knew he would need the ring back. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to my last piece of him forever..._ Blaine thought, hanging his head low and not watching Kurt who had turned his back on Blaine for just a second.

"Just a sec..." Kurt said as he turned around and slipped the ring back into it's little cloth seat, waiting for him to ask Blaine to marry him again. Willing him to.

Kurt turned back around ad saw Blaine staring at the ground. He looked like he was about to cry.

"If that was all then I have to go now Kurt..." Blaine said, his voice shaking. He turned and began to quickly walk away but Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Blaine. Wait. I'm not done." Kurt said and Blaine looked up, hurt and on the edge of tears.

And with that Kurt got down on one knee and proposed. Again.

000000000 End 0000000000

**A/N: So, This is the very last Klaine thing I'll ever write and I only got this idea from a youtube video about divorce... Weird. But yes, Think of this as my bye to my Klaine writing days! I mostly wrote this knowing my friend would appreciate it so this is for her (You know who you are ;) ) So expect no more Klaine now! Sorry! Bye!**


End file.
